For You
by Darkness on the Horizon Leader
Summary: Warning: OCxOC pairing. No lemon. Two worlds collided with the melody of a song. Two lives that were never meant to intertwine now defy everything they know, for the very sake of their unrelenting love. -On Hiatus-


**I've had this story unfinished on my hard drive for such a long time now, and the concept was so..._new _that I just _had _to finish it.**

**Now, I usually don't write Yaoi, nor do I read it (not that I have issues with it, I just don't generally think about pairings), but I wanted to do something special for my first-ever OC, Alexis. She's 14 in this fic, and it mainly focuses on her and another OC (not really a main OC, but someone to use in my stories) with a little appearance of Xigbar and Luxord.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, or Nickelback/Santana**

* * *

><p>Alexis came into the Grey Area late—as she had been doing for the past week. Ever since her trip to Traverse Town.<p>

"Alexis, you're late. Whatever happened to punctuality?" Xaldin questioned when he met her at the door way.

"I dunno. Did you check under your bed?" Alexis responded absentmindedly. She clearly hadn't heard the question.

"What?" Xaldin asked.

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Xaldin. You been standin' there long?" Alexis inquired, appearing to have noticed him for the first time. She wove around him and meandered towards Saix. And...Xaldin noticed she was _humming._

"XV, there you are. Here, you have another trip to Traverse Town." the blue-haired Nobody said, handing her the papers. Alexis immediately perked up.

"Traverse Town? Sweet! I'll go right now, ciao!" she said, creating a dark portal and jumping through it.

"...What's her problem?" Axel, who had been watching, asked.

* * *

><p>"Like a lovesick puppy chasin' you around..." Alexis sang softly to herself as she stepped out of the portal.<p>

"So...what's the mission this time?" a voice behind her asked. She jumped and whirled around.

There, smiling at her, was a fifteen-year-old boy with dark, blue-black hair and green eyes asked. Alexis smiled as soon as she recognized him.

"Hey, Saydan! Fancy meeting you here." she said.

"Not really. I do live here, after all. Anyways, what brings you back to T.T?" Saydan asked.

"Hunting some Heartless." Alexis replied.

"Sweet. Mind if I tag along?" the boy questioned.

"Only if you can keep up."

* * *

><p>Back at the Castle.<p>

Luxord was getting worried. Alexis had been gone for hours, and the mission Saix had given her had been simplicity itself—kill a couple Heartless and collect the hearts.

"This ain't like her." Xigbar said, voicing his companion's thoughts aloud.

"No, no it is not. Should we go look for her? For all we know, she could be hurt. Or worse." Luxord answered.

"Then let's go. Though I doubt she's hurt." Xigbar grinned. He took a portal and led the Gambler of Fate through it, curiosity haven taken his focus.

* * *

><p>Unaware of the Nobodies' arrival, Alexis and Saydan had finished their joint effort of collecting hearts and were now sitting back at a local cafe, talking.<p>

"So...Nobodies are people without emotions? Wicked stuff, Lexis." Saydan was saying.

"Yeah, I know right? Though if you met the Organization, you wouldn't know it. 'cept if you were chattin' with Saix. That guy's like a rock—no emotion, save for when he's Berserking or chewing someone out." Alexis laughed.

"Hi, welcome to Marcel's Cafe, may I take your order?" a waitress asked.

"Yeah. Two hot chocolates, please." Saydan said.

The waitress left and Saydan saw that Alexis was smiling.

"What're you smiling about? Don't you like hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. But I mean—listen." Alexis replied.

Saydan listened to the background music and smiled.

"Wow, they're playing that song! Lucky, huh?" he asked. He was referring to the song "Why Don't You and I", which was the song that was playing at this same cafe, the day they met. A week ago. The day they had fallen in love.

"Yep. I was actually singing that when I came here. And—" Alexis stopped. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh dear god.." she hissed.

"What? What's wrong?" Saydan asked, concerned.

"Xigbar and Luxord! They're here!" Alexis responded, diving for the hidden area beneath the tablecloth.

"Wait, that guy with the eyepatch and the blonde guy?" Saydan asked, his voice down.

"Yeah. Cover for me, okay?" Alexis replied, "I'm dead if they catch me not working."

Almost at that instant, Xigbar and Luxord appeared beside Saydan.

"Hey kid, you seen a girl around here?" Xigbar asked him.

"No. But, hey, I'm still looking." Saydan chuckled, thinking on his feet.

Xigbar was stopped as the waitress came back and told Saydan: "Here are your hot chocolates, sir. Just call if you need anything."

"So...if you're alone here, why would you order two hot chocolates?" Xigbar asked, in a more dangerous tone.

"I drink a lot of chocolate. Keeps me awake at night." Saydan answered.

"That's not good for your health." Luxord commented.

"Well, if you're all alone here, you wouldn't mind me taking a look under your table?" Xigbar asked, bending down.

"Whatever, man. Have a good time." Saydan said cheekily. But inwardly, he was freaking out.

_Oh god, Alexis, I'm sorry!_

But when Xigbar lifted the tablecloth...there wasn't anything down there. He blinked then actually stuck a hand underneath and felt around, making sure there really was nothing there.

He stood up quickly and dusted off his cloak, glaring at a smug and relieved Saydan.

"C'mon, Lux. She's not here." he said, motioning for Luxord to come as they set off into the Town again. When they were gone, Saydan gave a breathy sigh of relief. He jumped as the unmistakeable sound of a dark portal behind him reached his ears.

"Phew, that was close. Thanks for the lie, man." Alexis whispered into his ear.

He smiled at the girl as she sat down across from him, taking her hot chocolate and pulling it towards her.

"Of course, 'Lexis. I'd lie for you any day." Saydan assured her as he took up his own cup.

The rest of the time passed in silence, before Alexis looked at her empty cup then up at the clock on the wall.

"Well, I got to bounce. I'll be back when I can. Bye." she murmured reluctantly. She _really _didn't want to leave.

"Hey, I'll be waiting." Saydan grinned.

* * *

><p>Alexis reappeared in the dungeons of the Castle, collecting her thoughts and coming up with a decent lie to pass off to the Superior and Saix. And...just about everyone else.<p>

She sighed and made her way slowly up the stairs, she was too out of it to risk a portal. Her head was full of Saydan. Saydan's eyes, Saydan's hair, Saydan's prowess with weapon...man, that boy could shoot an arrow or twirl a blade! Even Saydan's voice...that smug, I-Know-Something-You-Don't voice. She felt like she could just talk and talk with him and never worry about anything ever again.

But she couldn't think on that now. She was approaching the Grey Area now. For some reason, no members had been in the halls.

But, of course, her question was answered when she arrived in the room. The Organization, including Xigbar and Luxord, had gathered at a table to play poker.

"Alexis? Where in Kingdom Hearts' name have you been?" Vexen demanded.

"Down near the dungeons. I saw a Shadow down there last time I visited. I wanted to make sure it hadn't multiplied or anything." Alexis replied nonchalantly, the lie falling from her lips as easily as the truth would have.

"Really? Because I couldn't scent a Heartless anywhere in the Castle." Zexion said, his voice reaching a dark tone.

"Heh. Heartless don't really have a "scent" now do they?" Alexis countered. She smiled.

"We done with the 20 Questions? 'Cause if we are—" she strode over and sat down in the vacant chair, left for whenever she took part in poker night, "—deal me in."

The night passed without much more inquiry, everyone too enthralled with their game to give it a thought. Alexis wasn't on the top of her game that night, but she didn't care—she was just there to drive away any suspicions. She was still thinking about Saydan.

She smiled, her pokerface melting away completely.

She may not have a heart...but man, did love feel _good._

* * *

><p><strong>First romance I've ever (and I truly mean this, I usually write adventure and fantasy) written. Don't flame please D: I know it's not great.<strong>

**Anyways, this might grow into a story, or maybe I'll just keep it a oneshot. We'll have to see. **

**-Az.**_  
><em>


End file.
